


Afternoon after school

by YungGirlK



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cute, Equestrian Girls, F/F, my little pony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungGirlK/pseuds/YungGirlK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainbow Dash waits for Fluttershy after school. First My Little Pony Fan Fic ever and first Fan Fic of 2016. I actually wrote this sometime last year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon after school

It was a late Friday afternoon, Rainbow dash had just got done with track practice. She wanted to see if Fluttershy was still in the science lab. The rest of the crew had left early saying they would meet the two at Twilight's house for the sleepover. Rainbow Dash thought were on the awesome time they were going to have at the sleepover while she made her way toward the labs. She notice the door was already open. She stood there watch her crush of almost a year do her animal whisper thing.

Rainbow Dash smiled she just enjoy watching Fluttershy work with the animals, the other girl didn't even know the speedster was there. Fluttershy had volunteered to help with the class pets. Most people would think the naked mole rats to be nasty looking but not Fluttershy. She saw beauty in all living creatures, even the disgusting naked mole rats. Rainbow Dash had meant to rush the other girl so they could hurry up and meet the other at Twilight's. The pure beauty of the shy young woman stop her in her tracks. She could her heart beating in her ears in that moment as if she just gave her all in a 400 meter race.

Fluttershy finished with sweet little rodents and giving each a pat on the head before putting them in the cage. She grabbed her bag that was laying on the lab counter. She makes her way toward the exit and notice Rainbow Dash lost in thought. She calls the rainbow colored girl name. "Dashie, Dash, earth to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash shakes the cobwebs out of her head. she looks and give a sheepish grin to the other girl, who by than giggling at her. "You have fun with the gross little monsters, Shy?" " Oh Rainbow Dash they aren't that bad, they're actually quite cute." Rainbow Dash just nodded as they began to make their way out of the school.

They took the short walk out of school and headed towards Rainbow Dash's Yamaha FZ-07. Rainbow pass the girl a helmet while she herself put on her baby blue one. Rainbow Dash hopped on the bike than Fluttershy got on and grabbed the taller girl back. Rainbow Dash let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding in. She was having trouble control her emotions that day. She started the bike and made her way to Twilight. As they accelerated Fluttershy held on a little tighter to Rainbow Dash. The varsity athlete let a smile fall onto her lips. She had two favorite things right in that moment Fluttershy and speed.

They make to Twilight's in record time. They quickly depart off the bike and stand there for a second. "Thank You, Dashie for the ride. "Aww, Shy it was nothing I give you a ride anytime." To thank Rainbow Dash Fluttershy leans over and gives Rainbow Dash a kiss on the cheek. Blushing the pinked maned young woman takes off the helmet laying it on the back of bike, sprints to the door. She opens the door and go inside before Rainbow Dash has a chance to react. Rainbow Dash just stands there for a second or two before letting out a "Hell Yeah".

If she didn't know any better she would say Fluttershy returns her feelings. Rainbow Dash yanks the helmet off her head with a cocky grin on her face. She walks towards the door with even more swagger in her step than usual. Tonight sleep would be the most awesome yet, if she plays her cards right.

Fin


End file.
